A Silena Beauregard songfic
by RememberingSundayx3
Summary: I was bored so I made this. A look at Silena's five years as the mole at Camp-Half Blood. ONE-SHOT.


**A Silena Beauregard Song-fic**

**disclaimer: Rick Riordan gave me Percy Jackson for Christmas! LOL, I know nothing, or any of the songs here.**

**A/N: I got some reviews telling me Silena's hair isn't blonde. So I fixed it. :) **

_**Barbie Girl by Aqua**_

_I'm a single girl._

_In this fantasy world._

My heart fluttered as Luke stepped closer to me. He smiled, and I started to hyperventilate. He handed me a silver bracelet and started to whisper in my ear.

"Silena, I need you to tell me what's going on in Camp Half Blood. The bracelet is a transmitter so we can talk." I backed up.

"Why would you have to know what's happening at CHB?" He laughed.

"Reasons unknown to you Silena." He turned serious. "I need you to swear on the River Styx to keep me informed, no matter who tells you not to." I contemplated his offer. I could promise him and never be able to back out of it, or I could say no and he could find his own Barbie doll.

"I swear on the River Styx to keep you informed." He smiled, and ran in the other direction as I started to have a knot form in the pit of my stomach.__

_**Lean On Me by Bill Withers**_

_We all have sorrow_

_But if you are wise_

_We know there's always tomorrow._

Camp Half-Blood is vulnerable because Thalia's tree is dying, because Luke gave me the poison. And I was the one who gave the tree the poison.

Life really blows right now. They're all looking for a cure, and Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase are going halfway across the world to get the Golden Fleece. A noise came from the bracelet on my bedside table. I picked it up, and I heard a solitary voice.

"Did the poison work?" I wiped the tears I just noticed were on my face.

"Yes. The borders are weakening." I could practically hear Luke smile.

"Good job Silena." I stuffed the bracelet in a book and sat on my bed and cried.

_**Going in for the Kill by La Roux**_

_I'm going in for the kill  
I'm doing it for a thrill  
Oh I'm hoping you'll understand  
And not let go of my hand_

"Luke, I think they're going to find out about us very soon." I whispered into the bracelet. I was sitting in the woods, and I just stopped crying. My bracelet cackled to life, and I forced myself to talk to Luke.

"Silena, you need to suck it up and face the consequences. You swore on the River Styx." I sighed, now knowing it was the worst mistake of my life. I was giving the information to Luke, and he gave it to Kronos.

"It's really hard being the middle man here." I was still peeved that Percy had decided to go with the Hunters to save Annabeth and/or the world. The Hunters think love is worthless, well, they are completely wrong.

"You're not the middle man. Now just go get more information about the battle plans." The bracelet was silent, and I fought the overwhelming urge to chuck it into the woods. Now, I was going to go inadvertently kill my friends. Oh, joy!

_**Battlefield by Jordin Sparks**_

_Both hands tied behind by back with nothing_

_These times when we climb so fast to fall again_

_Why we gotta fall for it now?_

"We started this war Luke!" I practically screamed into the bracelet. I was pacing in the forest, trying to stay calm.

"No, we were just major players in this little game of war."

"You call this little?"

"Yes; if the Titans win, which they will, there will be many more wars." I put my hand over my heart, and sat down, feeling faint.

"Luke, I have to stop."

"You swore on the--"

"River Styx, I know, I know. I'll continue being the middle man." I heard a stick snap, and I almost screamed. "Luke, someone's coming, I've got to go." I heard the connection end, and turned around and saw Charles Beckendorf. He smiled at me.

"Hey Silena. Do you want to come play capture the flag?" I smiled, but sighed.

"I can't. My... hands are tied. I'm busy." He frowned, but smiled again.

"Okay. Bye Silena."

_**Come Back to Me by David Cook**_

_You say you've gotta go and find yourself_

_You say that you've becoming someone else_

_Don't recognize the face in the mirror looking back at you_

I looked at the bracelet in my hand. I was the Benedict Arnold in this war, and I was almost done doing it. I put it back on, and stared at myself. I saw Silena Beauregard, the pretty one, Silena, the dumb one, Silena, the popular girl. But I didn't see... me.

I put on my helmet, preparing to be Clarisse. I would fool the cabin, but not anyone else. I could almost feel Charlie there with me. It was like he was holding my hand, but only I could see him. He was encouraging me, to go and finish what I had started.

I put the last piece of armor on, and smiled.

"It's almost the end. See you soon, Charlie." I walked out the door and held back the tears, approaching 'my' cabin mates, who were looking like bumps on a log.

"Come on guys! Let's prepare for battle!" They all seemed shocked, but all scrambled to get their armor. I sighed, waiting for the end.


End file.
